The Date
by LoudlySilent
Summary: Sequel to the Chair. Sesshoumaru and Kagome go on their first date. What's this about a construction crew? A blind fold? A fire? Read to find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. My many attempts at owning Sesshoumaru have failed and I am now being hunted by the police for my supposed harrassment of my local senator.**

**Authors Note:** This is the sequel to The Chair. You can read this without reading The Chair but it is reccomended even though you should be able to follow the story without doing so. On another note, I got the idea for this from an actual date I had with my boyfriend. Most of what takes place in this is what happened on our date. And I do mean most ofthe date.Just about everything that they do happened on our date.So I would like to thank my boyfriend for that date without which this story would not be in exsistence. Thank You! I hope every one enjoys this sequel!

The Date

"So what do you have planned? You said it was a surprise, but now that you're here I can know right?" Kagome couldn't contain her excitement. She had met Sesshoumaru last week at her family's bar (he had been sitting in her chair, a brief discussion over who should get the chair had ensued) and they had agreed to go on a date.

Sesshoumaru had told her that he would take care of everything. She had no idea what he had planned or where they were going. It was supposed to be a surprise . . . . and it was killing her! She wanted to know so badly she could taste it. Kagome was, if nothing else, extremely curious. And Sesshoumaru had told her nothing. She was sure she was going to die if he didn't at least give her a hint soon.

Sesshoumaru gave an almost smile at her enthusiasm, it was oddly refreshing. "If I told you now it would ruin the surprise. You will just have to wait and see." He took both of her hands and led her over to his car. "You look lovely by the way."

A pink tint stained her cheeks at his compliment and she ran her palms down the skirt of her floral print sundress to remove imaginary wrinkles. "Thanks." She looked him up and down. "You don't look so bad yourself." She liked the way he made jeans look both casual and dressy. It wasn't something everyone could do. "Is this too casual? I know you said not to get dressed up, but I hope I didn't under dress."

"It's perfect," he said admiring the way the white dress with red flowers brought out the color of her eyes and accentuated her skin tone. "Now," he said holding out a piece of cloth to her once she had buckled her seatbelt. "You will need to put this over your eyes."

"Why?" She asked, even as she took the cloth from his hand.

"So you can't see where we are going. It's part of the surprise."

He loved the mischevious sparkle that lit up her eyes. "You aren't planning on kidnapping me are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it . . . . . . . . unless of course you wished to be."

She smacked him playfully in the arm. "You are such a tease. Are you sure you weren't a girl in a past life?"

"Quite." He said in a slightly put out tone of voice.

"If you say so. Can you help me tie this thing?"

"Of course." He reached over and tied the two ends together underneath the messy bun she had put her hair in.

"So when do I get to know where we are going?" She asked bouncing lightly in her seat.

"When we get there." He put the car in drive.

30 minutes and one slow drive past a construction crew later (Kagome requested that they slow down as they passed by in the hopes that someone would notice her blindfolded state and call the cops-she was sorely disappointed and grouched to Sesshoumaru that no one was willing to help a stranger anymore), they arrived at their surprise destination.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Not yet."

Kagome tapped her fingers on the passenger side door as she waited impatiently for whatever was supposed to happen. She fell a little to the side until she hit something solid and warm when Sesshoumaru suddenly opened her door. "Sorry, I forgot to warn you." He righted her and then helped her out of the car. He guided her with an arm around her waist for a few minutes, warning her occasionally to watch her step.

After what seemed like forever to Kagome, Sesshoumaru finally stopped. "Can I take off the blindfold now?"

"Yes."

Kagome reached behind her head and fumbled with the knot for a minute before managing to remove it. When it was off her mouth opened and a soft gasp escaped. The scene before her was beautiful. They were standing at the edge of a small lake and a little boat was moored at the edge. Upon closer inspection Kagome saw that the boat had a cooler and two poles inside of it. She turned to Sesshoumaru for an explanation.

"We're at a cottage my family owns. The lake is right behind it. I thought you might like to eat dinner on the lake."

"I would love to."

Sesshoumaru held her hand and helped her into the boat. Taking one of the poles in hand he began to push them through the water like they did in Vienna. Once they were in the middle of the lake Sesshoumaru let the boat come to a stop beside a tree growing in the water. Then he took both poles and stuck them in the water on both sides of the boat. That's when Kagome realized that they were those lanterns that kept bugs away when you lit them. Taking a lighter out of his back pocket Sesshoumaru lit each lantern. "To keep away the misquitos while we eat."

"And what exactly is for dinner?"

"Well, I went to that Italian place you told me that you liked, and I order To Go." He reached into the cooler and pulled out two take home boxes. Opening hers she saw that he had gotten her favorite dish.

"Thank you! I'm surprised you remembered."

"I try to remember everything you say."

Kagome giggled and blushed. "You're probably lying, but that statement got you points anyway."

They ate their meal in comfortable silence, Kagome admiring the scenery and Sesshoumaru admiring Kagome. "That was delicious, thank you."

"But there is more."

"There's more?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"I brought ice cream too." He said grabbing two pint sized containers of chocolate ice cream from the cooler. "I remember you saying this is your favorite flavor, right?"

"Yep." Kagome smiled happily and dug into the ice cream. She saw a box of little jars filled with an amber colored liquid. "What's that?"

"This?" He held up one of the little jars. "It's fuel for the lanterns incase we run out."

"You think of everything."

"I do try."

After they were finished with the ice cream, Sesshoumaru pulled a deck of cards seemingly from no where. "You like playing cards too, right?"

"Wow, the next time Sango tells me that guys don't listen, I am so bringing this up."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "What would you like to play?"

"What games do you know?"

"Just about all of them. What do you like to play?"

Kagome scrunched up her face in thought. "Hmmm. Do you know how to play speed or Egyptian rat screw?"

"I know both. But I think speed would work better on a boat."

"Okay."

After 4 games the score was tied and Kagome's mind had began to wander to the tree and the lighter that Sesshoumaru had set on the floor of the boat. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"I have a bit of a confession. I like playing with fire."

"Indeed."

"And I find myself thinking about this tree here. It's surrounded by water so the fire couldn't get out of control."

"This is true."

"Do you want to play with fire?"

20 minutes later . . . .

"Darn! I don't understand why it won't burn!"

"The lighter isn't strong enough."

"I know! Lets douse it in the lantern oil! That should make it burn!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. She was oddly excited by the prospect of setting the small tree on fire. While he found it odd, he also found that he was having fun. So they poured some of the flammable liquid onto tree and attempted once again to set it on fire. It burned for a few seconds before it too snuffed out.

"Do you think it needs something that will burn a little longer so that the tree can really start burning?"

"It is possible. This is not my area of expertise."

Kagome had the grace to look sheepish. "I don't exactly go around setting things on fire either. I just like bon fires and that kind of thing."

"And setting trees that grow out of water on fire."

"Well, that is a recently discovered hobby, yes." She twiddled her thumbs nervously. "So would you mind if we went to shore and got some burnable materials, like say brush and grass?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Let us go." And began to row back to land. Once they had moored the boat, Kagome scrambled out and started looking for plants that looked particularly flammable. "There are some plants over here that are dry enough to burn." Sesshoumaru said from a few yards away.

Kagome went over and together they hauled a nice little load onto the boat. Sesshoumaru rowed back to the tree and Kagome set the grass and brush in strategic places on and around the tree. Sesshoumaru then poured some of the lantern oil onto the tree and grass bits. Holding a clump of it in her hand she asked, "Ready?" When he nodded she held the lighter up to the brush in her hand and set it on fire. Then she held it to a piece of the brush at the base of the tree and let go after it caught fire. Sesshoumaru took the lighter and used it to set more of the brush on fire. After a few minutes they actually had a nice fire going.

"This is so cool."

"I take it you have had fun?" Sesshoumaru asked putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Yes, yes I did."

"I take it I can also presume you would be willing to go on a second date?"

"Are you kidding?" She snuggled closer. "No one else I have ever dated has put this much thought into a date." She kissed him on the cheek. "You remembered my favorite restaurant," she kissed him on the other cheek. "You remembered my favorite food," she kissed his forehead. "And you remembered my favorite flavor of ice cream," She kissed him on the mouth.

A few minutes later when air became a necessity they broke apart. "Is that all?"

She grinned. "And let's not forget that you let me unleash my pyro tendencies."

"I don't get a kiss for that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I suppose that can be arranged."

The fire burned out long before they made it back to shore, but both found that they didn't care.


End file.
